


The Little Things

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siobhan spends some time with Alison...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Things

Siobhan spends some time with Alison every so often, not so much time is spent chasing people away from Fee, or Sarah or even Kira and so she has time to get to know Sarah's sisters. Alison is nervous and it shows, she toys with her hair, tries to ignore Siobhan and, only when it's clear that Siobhan is going nowhere does she bring out the crafts. The two sit side by side. Alison glances across at her, her smile slightly shy. 

"So... you enjoy doing crafts?"

"This... is the first time I've had time to try it."

Alison covers her hand, squeezes lightly and smiles gently. 

"Well, at least now you have time to enjoy the little things..."


End file.
